Daddy-Lucian
by ezriant
Summary: Ian and Lucy share and intimate moment, but what happens when there are consequences for their actions? Will they maintain their friendship, or perhaps become something more? will they crack under the pressure of life's new course?


One

I haven't told anyone about that day. Ian and I agreed on it. It was best for everyone, especially the fans, to not get their hopes up that we will become a thing. It's been two weeks and we have barely spoken a word to each other since.

 _Flashback_

" _Ian no!" I scream, unable to contain my laughter anymore._

" _Come on Goose, it's not like it's gonna kill you," he replies, not loosening his grip on my waist as he hangs me over his shoulder._

" _You are going to have to do more than hang me upside down to make me say those words," I was now holding in my giggles as he did nothing but loosen his grip on my waist slightly._

" _What if I do this?" He then begins to tickle my sides as I burst out into a fit of giggles._

" _Hey unfair!" I pout through my giggles. He continues to tickle my sides and I continue to laugh uncontrollably. "Okay, I'll say it, I'll say it!" I shriek._

" _Say what?" He asks innocently._

" _Ian Harding is the best and I don't know what I would do without him," I say, still laughing._

" _Thank you, now was that so hard?" He asks as he sets me down lightly on the ground._

" _As a matter of fact it was, you just exhausted me now what do you have to say for yourself?"_

" _Nothing!" He calls as he sprints away from me._

" _Harding!" I call back and when he doesn't answer I chase after him. "You are so dead!"_

 _I finally catch up to him only to see that he is sitting down next to Keegan drinking some juice._

" _Oh Goose, what a pleasant surprise," he says sarcastically._

" _Yeah yeah, quit the act Harding and get your ass down to set we have scene to shoot," I scowl at him, trying to sound serious without bursting out in a fit of laughter._

" _Oh shit really?"_

" _Yes Ian we were supposed to be on set 5 minutes ago! Now let's go" I jump on his back and guide him like a horse to the set we were supposed to be at._

" _You guys are late," Lisah says sternly._

" _Sorry, but someone wanted to get juice," I reply, getting down from Ian's back._

" _It's fine but hurry up, we don't have all day,"_

" _yes ma'am," Ian does a salute as if he were a soldier._

" _Ian I am serious," Lisah warns._

" _Okay I am sorry, let's go Goose we have some colourful scenes to film," he tips an imaginary hat and we walk towards our marks. This is going to be a long afternoon._

" _Cut! Nice work guys. I'll see you in a few hours, go rest up!" Norman says kindly._

" _Thanks Norm, we will," I reply. Making my way over to where Ian is standing, wiping off the remaining body paint that rests on his torso._

" _Come to my dressing room when you're finished," I wave at him and head to my dressing room._

 _I unlock the door, instantly flop down on the couch and pull my phone from my pocket. I check the time. 1:30pm. I still have two hours until Ian and I have to film again. I take of my skinny jeans, desperately needing to air out my legs. I take of my shirt too. I am just left in my underpants and lace bra. I hear someone clear their throat from behind me._

" _Oh Ian," I instantly know it is him without even turning around. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I turn a dark shade of red. It's not like he hasn't seen me in my underwear before, we were literally just filming a scene where I was topless and wearing nothing but small shorts that were the same colour as my skin. But those times were when I was playing Aria. This time I am not acting, I am Lucy and I am standing in my dressing room nearly naked next to my 'on screen lover.'_

" _Sorry Luce, I tried knocking but you didn't answer so I let myself in," I turn around to face him only to find that he isn't wearing a shirt._

" _Nice abs Harding," I say, winking at him slightly. He smiles, glad to have the awkward layer that had settled over us being lifted._

" _May I say that you don't look too bad either Miss Hale," he replies, tipping an imaginary hat._

 _Seeing him like this is a rare thing because Ezra and Aria barely get any sex scenes and Ian is never shirtless around set. I guess the heat is too much for him. I look over his figure and am instantly reminded of how attractive he actually is. Spending as much time with him as I do tends to take away the thought of me being attracted to him._

" _Luce, what up?" He asks me, slightly concerned._

" _Nothing, it's just, I never realized how attractive you actually are," I say without thinking. He blushes. "Sorry I wasn't supposed to say that," I apologize and begin to feel butterflies in my stomach. This has never happened before. I know Ian is attractive but I never thought he would have this kind of effect on me, especially after working together 5 years._

" _It's fine I guess, uh let's sit down," he gestures towards my white couch in the corner of the room._

" _Sure, come on," I flop back down on the couch and pat the cushion beside me. He reluctantly sits down and I can tell something is bothering him. "Ian, what's wrong? Your mood has changed completely and you have barely said a word since you uh, since you arrived here. You know that you can talk to me right?"_

 _He looks at me with his bright blue eyes and mutters "Fuck it," and before I know it his lips are on mine, I instantly return the kiss, moving myself closer to him in the process._

 _The kiss becomes more intense as his tongue slips into my mouth, pushing mine back with his, I instantly react and push back against his, our tongues were now fighting for dominance as our body began to inch closer. I pull away from the kiss and at first he looks shocked that what we had just done happened and then his eyes are overcome with lust. I push him back on the couch forcefully so we are now lying down with me on top. I reconnect our lips passionately and he instantly returns, slipping his tongue back into my mouth._

 _I begin to move my hips in a circular motion against his waist and a groan escapes his lips as he shifts slightly underneath me. I begin to feel my underwear become extremely wet. I decide I might tease him a little._

 _I break our fiery kiss and hop off Ian's waist. I walk over near the wall, staring him down. I hear him groan slightly and my eyes fall to his waist, I can see that he is extremely hard just from staring at him. I smirk at him and wrap my hands around my back, unclipping my bra and throwing it across the room, my breast now fully exposed to him. I then proceed to remove my panties just to tease him a little. I pull them down from my waist slowly, giving him my most seductive stare. I let my panties fall to the ground before stepping out of them._

 _I see Ian leap from the couch and before I know it I am pinned against the wall with my hands being held above my head. He begins to plant sloppy kisses down my neck, one of his hands is holding mine above my head and the other is roaming my lower region._

 _I gasp as I fell his fingers land on my clit, he begins rubbing it and I moan._

" _Ian!"_

 _He smirks, rubbing it harder. I trust forward and he pushes me back against the wall. I moan louder when I feel his fingers go inside of me. He begins to thrust his fingers in and out of me, I manage to slip my hands from his grip as make my way down to his erect member. I slip my hand down the waistband of his shorts and begin to rub in circular motions. He growls, this turns me on even more._

 _I pull his shorts down, then proceed to push his boxers to the ground. His member springs out in front of me as I take it in my hand and begin to pump my hand up and down his shaft._

" _Lucy!"_

 _He growls my name in a deep, almost inaudible voice. I pump my hand faster as he begins to finger me at a faster pace. The room is filled with moans and groans. We find our way back on the couch with him on top of me._

" _I want you," I moan seductively in his ear. He does nothing but moan and makes his was down to his rock hard member before pausing at my entrance._

" _Are you sure?" he traces kisses down my naked body. "We can stop if you want," he continues kissing all over my body._

" _I want all of you," I whisper seductively in his ear. He then proceeds to enter me. I moan slightly at the feeling. "I want you hard and fast," I whisper, then proceeding to lick his ear lobe. He trusts hard into me, his balls slapping against my bare skin. We soon sync into a fast rhythm as he penetrates me from the front, fondling my breasts and sucking on my nipples while I am rubbing my clit._

" _Oh my-Ian!" I practically scream as he hits my G-spot. He covers my mouth with his large hand to stop me from making any noise._

 _We continue our activity for another half an hour or so before I realise what we were actually doing and where we were. Of course this is after we have both climaxed several times and we are all sweaty and out of breath. I turn around to face him in our cuddling position._

" _Ian, what did we just do?" a look of panic swarms over his face. He quickly gets up and looks for his pants._

" _I-I am uh-uh sorry this happened," he pulls his shorts up his legs and goes to my bathroom to find a towel so he can wipe the sweat from his muscular body. I get up from my spot on the couch and proceed to put on my underwear, followed by some pants and a shirt._

" _It was mostly my fault," I follow him to the small bathroom and grab a towel, "I mean I initiated the sex part of it all," I begin to wipe my shoulders and my neck._

" _No it was my fault, I initiated the kiss. This all happened because I can't control myself," he puts the towel down and walks out of the bathroom. "I should probably go; I'll see you later?"_

" _Yeah, probably."_

" _Uh, bye I guess?" he starts to walk out the door._

" _Ian wait! Things aren't going to be awkward between us right?"_

" _They won't be if they don't have to be," he smiles sincerely and walks out the door._

 _I flop back on the couch, thinking about the event that had just occurred. Wow. How am I going to explain this to someone?_

 _End of flashback_

 _Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind. Also keep in mind that this isn't edited so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. If you have any requests for me to include in this story feel free to ask me, I don't bite… very hard. One last thing before I go please review and vote if you enjoyed the first chapter, it would mean the world to me. Thank you for reading and have a nice day/night depending on where you are in the world_


End file.
